In the End
by e1
Summary: Mimi's in the hospital. What happens when Matt finds out why? *Little Mimato n traces of Jyoumi* ^^


7:28… 7:29… 7:30

In the End

Disclaimer- Digimon belongs to TOEI, Saban, and any other respective owners. (If I owned it, I probably wouldn't be here writing fanfiction… ^^). I got the title from a Linkin Park song… I don't own that either. The plot however belongs to me… ^^

»»»»» Overall POV «««««

7:28… 7:29… 7:30!!! 

Matt jumped up from his seat as the PA announced in a monotone, "Visitors are now allowed to see the patients". Half running, half stumbling, he scrambled over to the check-in desk. 

"Hi… I'm here to see Mimi Tachikawa… do you know what room she's in?"

The nurse typed something on her keyboard and then, without looking up, replied, "Room 2511. It'll be on the right… next!"

Matt turned towards the brown door that led towards the sick bay and cautiously opened the door.

"Doors won't kill you, you know…" 

Matt jumped and turned to face… "JOE???"

"Long time no see!" the older man laughed. 

"I'll say… wow, so you finally became a doctor?"

"Yeah… what brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Mimi… I got a letter that was she was in the hospital… is everything ok?" Matt waited for a response, but Joe just shook his head and led Matt towards door 2511.

"I think she should tell you that." With that, Joe opened the door, gave Matt a half-hearted smile, and walked further down the hall.

"Mimi?" Matt peeked through the open door as if afraid of what he might see. "What happened?"

»»»»» Mimi's POV «««««

Slowly (and extremely painfully) I opened my eyes… that voice seemed so familiar… 

"Matt?" Matt… oh my god it was Matt. The boy of my childhood dreams… and, without realizing it fully, my adult dreams too.

"Oh man Mimi… you look… terrible", Matt shook his head. "Sorry… I mean you look-"

I tried to laugh, but it didn't work. "Terrible… you're right Matt. I look like I feel."

Matt's eyes clouded over. "What's wrong? Why are you in here? Why do you feel-"

I hushed him with a wave of my hand. Inside I laughed ironically. How different everything was now. In the digiworld, Matt would have near punched me for doing that… but now… he had changed. He was an extremely caring, extremely hot… MIMI!!! Stop it! I cleared my throat.

"I have… I have cancer." I closed my eyes… I didn't want to see Matt's reaction… I had seen that look a million times before from my friends.

»»»»» Matt's POV «««««

Cancer? How could the exuberant Mimi I knew… how could she have cancer?! 

I didn't know what to say… so I ran. It must have been the stupidest decision of my life… but I ran out of room 2511, out of the Odaiba Hospital… just away.

I didn't take notice of anything… I just ran. Stop it Matt! You're supposed to be there for Mimi! Your best friend has cancer and what do you do?! You run… you don't think, you just run away from your problems.

I stopped running abruptly and fell down. It was too hard to believe… it was a nightmare that I would just wake up from… I knew I would… I would have to.

But deep down I knew it was true… one of the digidestined, the invincible digidestined, was dying. And what scared me was that if Mimi could die… then any of us could at any time. 

Angrily, I kicked at a tree stump, but then collapsed on it, crying my heart out.

»»»»» Mimi's POV «««««

I opened my eyes as I heard the door slam. Matt was gone.

"Matt?" I called anxiously… where did he go? Why did he run away from me?

I shook my head… and jumped when the door opened. "Matt?"

"No Mimi, it's me… Joe."

"Oh hi Joe…" I mumbled miserably. "Watsup?"

»»»»» Joe's POV «««««

I opened the door slowly.

"Matt?" I closed my eyes… poor Mimi… but then again I could understand why Matt had run away. I had almost done the same thing.

"No Mimi, it's me… Joe." I wanted to reach out and comfort her, hug her, do anything to make her cheer up, but I wasn't sure that anything would help.

"Oh hi Joe…" She mumbled miserably. "Watsup?"

I gave a weak smile at her attempt to cover up her disappointment and agony that Matt had run away. I was about to open my mouth and tell her my reason for coming, but I instantly shut it again. I couldn't tell her now… I couldn't tell her that she had 24 hours left to live.

I just couldn't.

"Nothing really… just checking if there's anything I can do for you!" I blurted with fake cheeriness.

"That's ok… thanks for asking" she whispered.

I gave her a pat on the arm and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and slid down to the floor. It was time to call the rest of the digidestined for a final goodbye.

I stood up and looked back at the door. 2511 was glued to the brown door. 

2511… a number that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

-e²

Did ya like it? ^^ My first fanfiction… if I get some good reviews I'll continue (other digidestined will appear too… ^^) and I might write a happy ending. ^^


End file.
